


【GGad】“我不能跟格林德沃对着干”

by Ajune_Liang



Category: FB - Fandom, GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Summary: 格林德沃：那我是不是就可以从后面来邓布利多：？？？





	【GGad】“我不能跟格林德沃对着干”

**Author's Note:**

> 格林德沃：那我是不是就可以从后面来  
> 邓布利多：？？？

“格林德沃你这该死的…嗯啊…….！”  
他的双手被反剪在身后，肩膀尖顶着实木书桌向前倾，好不容易分类好的试卷散落一地，他的眉头皱得更深了。  
“什么叫我不能跟格林德沃对着干？”  
“我怎么就没发现你原来喜欢被后入，邓布利多教授。”  
格林德沃将手指上从他体内带出的白浊抹在了他的眼镜上，眼前一片模糊，腥咸的滋味顿时围绕着他。  
阴茎又往内里楔入了一些，臀瓣被随意揉捏着，他敢笃定那上面肯定被留下了指印，格林德沃总爱在他身上留下一些标记，这么多年了还是个没长大的小孩。  
他决定缄默不言，尽管嘴唇已经被咬得发白。  
覆在臀部的温度骤然消失，他为那两团软肉不再被蹂躏而感到庆幸，他轻呼了一口气。  
“别一副耶稣受难的表情，圣人。”他在他的臀上掴了一巴掌，那一片皮肤火辣辣地疼，“我知道你享受这个。”另一边臀上又是重重的一掌，疼痛以后是酥麻，这种变态的快感从臀肉一直蔓延到脊椎骨，他有些庆幸自己趴在了书桌上，至少不会被发现他快活到双腿发软。  
下半身的失重感让他全身的毛孔都紧张起来了，翘起的前端在甬道内壁画了一个圆，他被翻了个身，裤子被彻底地扒了下来随意地扔在地面。  
梅林在上，他接下来还有一堂课。  
他的双腿被大幅度地掰开，大腿根因久坐办公室而僵硬的韧带被扯得发痛，“看你把我咬得多紧，阿尔，看来你还是很喜欢和我对着干的。”阴茎发狠地在他体内冲撞，书桌被撞得向前挪动了一寸。  
这绝对是报复。  
忒修斯在巴黎剿灭了一处圣徒的据点，魔法部表彰了傲罗们的功勋，格林德沃深知事实并非如此，他敢确定这是躲在霍格华兹的某个红发人民教师的伟大事迹。  
事实确实如此。  
邓布利多先前还在惊叹忒修斯竟然没有因此受一丁点的伤，他本以为那是梅林的眷顾，就连幸运女神都站在了他们的那一侧。但事实是他的功勋化作了一笔笔鲜红的债务，债主正在讨伐他，要以他的汗液与精水予以偿还。  
他闭上了眼睛。如果事情真的可以这样对等抵消的话，一切会不会变得更简单一些？  
他的下巴被扣住，嘴巴被迫张开。前端正在某个隐秘的角落狠狠地轧过，格林德沃对于这种事情有着惊人的记性，他被逼出了一声悠长的呻吟，九浅一深的穿刺将他的声音撞得破碎。  
“咚咚咚——”  
突然传来了敲门声，该死的，他忘记了他自己要求麦克拉根在午饭之后来他的办公室一趟，他这次黑魔法防御课程的考试成绩差得一塌糊涂。  
“咚咚咚——”  
天哪，他书桌上的物件一片狼藉，连他自己也包括在内。格林德沃完全没有停下来的意思，他反而笑得狡黠，下身的入侵愈发猛烈，他该庆幸霍格华兹办公室的门足够的厚，他不敢想象肉体撞击的淫秽声响会给一个孩子的心里落下什么样的阴影。  
上帝啊，他怎么还不射出来？  
他紧绞着内壁，软肉谄媚地缠上肉茎，格林德沃识破了他的意图，阴茎稍稍退出去了些，“你休想。”他压住他捂住嘴巴的双手，脸上是恶作剧得逞的笑。  
这个混蛋。  
敏感的那处软肉被无情地碾压，双腿无力地踢蹬，格林德沃铁了心要看他出糗。他本想保持沉默假装不在办公室的，灭顶的快感撬开了他的牙关，那声过于响亮的叫喊引起了门外人的注意。  
“邓布利多教授？”  
他偏过头佯装咳嗽了两声，“麦克拉根，咳咳——”，他尽量让自己的声音听上去有气无力一些，他也的确如此，全身的力气快要被榨干了，“我的嗓子有些不舒服，我现在需要一个午休。”  
数十秒的沉默后门外传来了应允声，脚步声渐行渐远，他终于松了一口气。快感攻陷理智最脆弱的那道堤坝，松懈下来的神经完全被欲望支配，高潮来得突然，血液像是沸腾了起来，微凉的精液冲刷着内壁，他敢肯定射出的白浊一定也弄脏了他的马甲。  
失去支撑的双腿无力地垂在书桌边缘，他的下半身不着丝缕，精液从翕动的穴口流出，而格林德沃已经拉好了他的裤链，下一秒移形换影消失在了他眼前。  
他不确定下午是否还能够止住双腿的颤抖站在讲台上给学生上课，但有一件事他是确定的，他确实不能和格林德沃对着干。


End file.
